A Little Wolf
by Sly Silver
Summary: A few additional conversations to the cannon Fenris/MHawke relationship. Most of it is sweet drabble and a few lemons for when your screen blacks out in game. M/M Slash yaoi lemon. Just adds and alters a little. This is the kind of snarky Hawke, because I enjoy him the most.
1. Trust

A/N: I'm going back through fixing this story at a friend's urging. It is a bit of a mess. Anyway, this is in the first year, just a second conversation between Fenris and Hawke after they first speak in Fenris' mansion. It's mostly just a little chatter, but assume this is pieces between the canon romance with Fenris.

Trust

Hawke opened the door to the mansion and walked into the foyer. The elf, unaware of Hawke's presence, walked out of the bathroom naked. He looked up, then saw Hawke.

"I didn't expect you to visit so soon Hawke," Fenris said not seeming phased by being totally naked. Hawke felt a twinge of desire, but bit his lip and held back.

"I don't intend to impose, I can leave-"

"No. Just give me a moment to get dressed and I will be able to talk with you," he replied. Hawke sat down at the table, while Fenris went into his room. He came out a few minutes later, dressed in his usual armor.

"Now that I am decent, was there something specific you needed?"

"No, I just came to talk to you Fenris. After that argument you and Anders had, I worried that you'd leave Kirkwall," Hawke replied. Fenris sighed.

"I could not leave."

"Why?"

"I have things here I wish to stay for. An abomination mage will not convince me to leave. For now, I remain." Hawke smiled.

"I'm glad you're sticking around. I need someone like you that I trust around." Fenris gave a surprised look.

"You trust me?" Fenris asked.

"I do. You are one of the few."

"Do you not trust everyone then?"

"No. I trust you, Aveline, and I trust Varric enough not kill or betray me. Merrill is unpredictable, Anders is just bloody insane, Isabela is sure to stab me in the back sooner or later, and I worry that my own sister will resort to blood magic," Hawke said with a sigh. Fenris laughed.

"Am I not as unpredictable as Merrill or as insane as Anders then? Not as likely to stab you in the back?" Fenris asked.

"You are quite predictable. Any mage that has resorted to blood magic dies, any other goes to the circle. Slavers die on site, regardless of the situation. Qunari are to be dealt with by speaking if possible."

"Perhaps I am." Hawke looked into the elf's eyes.

"Fenris, it's just something about you... how you've been hurt and betrayed... somehow I know that you wouldn't ever hurt me," Hawke said. Fenris looked down.

"Do not make me something I cannot live up to."

"I am not. You have exceeded any expectations I had for someone who I met under such secrecy," Hawke replied with a smirk. Fenris laughed.

"True enough. I enjoy you coming here, Hawke. It's strange... having someone to talk to."

"Did no one wish to talk to you in Tevinter?"

"No. I was something of a guard dog. People-even other slaves- would gawk at me as I passed by. I was feared," Fenris explained, "my appearance frightened everyone, and Denarius used it to his advantage."

"I still don't see how anyone could be frightened of your appearance. You're beautiful Fenris," Hawke said. The elf smiled.

"How could no one have seen you and wanted to help? I don't understand it," Hawke added.

"I don't see how you could want to help," Fenris replied. Hawke laughed.

"Some things will remain mysteries I suppose."

"Thank you, Hawke. I appreciate your visits... but you likely have work to attend to."

"Right. Well, Fenris, if you need anything, you know where Gamlen's hovel is." The elf laughed.

"I do indeed. I will not hesitate to ask." Hawke smiled, and went to the door.

"I will return soon, Fenris," the Fereldan said as the door shut. Fenris smiled.

"I look forward to it... Gryffin."

* * *

A/N: Gryffin Hawke, male warrior, if anyone is wondering. And I realize that was just a lot of chatter, but it was something that Adam and I discussed and I felt like should have happened. It just makes sense for more flirting to happen, ya know?


	2. Small Comforts

A/N: This is directly after the return from the deep roads. Assume Bethany was with Hawke during the deep roads as was Anders, so the Wardens took her.

Small Comforts

Hawke wandered through the streets of Lowtown, depressed, till he ended up in Hightown, and found himself in the neighborhood of Fenris' mansion. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Fenris? Are you here?" He called. The elf came down the stairs.

"Yes, shouldn't you be recovering from the deep roads? Spending time with your mother and sister?"

"In the Deep Roads Bethany got Darkspwan corruption. Anders brought her to the Wardens. She's going to join them…" Fenris went to Hawke.

"I'm sorry Hawke... She is strong, though, and she will make it," Fenris comforted. Hawke collapsed into a chair.

"I failed her. Once again, I've failed my family."

"You never have from what I've seen. Your brother chose his fate, and Bethany will be fine. She would not want you worrying about her." Hawke laughed.

"You know her very well Fenris," he said. Fenris gave him the same crooked smile he always gave, and sat down next to his friend.

"I learned a bit about mages from your sister. She is nothing like Denarius, and would never resort to blood magic."

"How do you know that Fenris?"

"She has an advantage over most mages," he replied.

"What advantage has Bethany got?"

"You." Hawke smiled. He was still concerned for his sister though, and looked at the ground.

"Hawke, there is nothing you could have done to save your brother or to protect Bethany. Sometimes things happen, and they must be left as they are."

"Did you have any siblings?" Hawke asked, eager to change the subject.

"I don't remember. As I've said, the pain of the lyrium being etched into my skin is the first thing I remember. If I had any siblings, they likely believe I am dead." Hawke shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fenris." The elf smiled.

"You have no reason to be. Here," Fenris opened a bottle of wine and handed it to Hawke. The Fereldan took a drink from it, then handed it to Fenris.

"To the fallen and forgotten," he said. Hawke smiled. The two continued to share the bottle until both men's judgment was obviously impaired.

"... And then, Carver came in, and vomited on my carpet! We never did get the stain out!" Hawke laughed. Fenris joined him.

"I always was the odd one. Carver and I never got along. He was chasing girls like a normal boy while we were in Lothering... but I was always looking for a strong, beautiful man..." Fenris turned toward Hawke.

"You are a strong, beautiful man Hawke," he said.

"Not near as strong and beautiful as you, Fenris." The elf leaned over to kiss Hawke, but there was a knock on the door, and Aveline stormed in. Hawke shook his head and sobered himself quickly.

"Hawke! There you are! I heard about your sister! Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine Aveline. Thank you for your concern," he replied. Fenris had also sobered again.

"Good. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"I do Aveline."

"I'd best go back to my patrols." Fenris turned to Hawke as Aveline left.

"I apologize for my actions. You should be with your mother, not getting drunk with me."

"My mother is fine. I needed this Fenris. Thank you," Hawke replied. A crooked smile stretched across Fenris' face. Hawke turned toward the door.

"I will see you again soon, Fenris. I should go tell Isabela and Merrill the news." Fenris nodded, as the door shut. He went back to his study, and sat down with the bottle of wine again.

"Fenris... you fool..."

* * *

A/N: I don't even know why I'm doing this. It's an utterly useless waste of time, but hey, why not. Of course, now Adam poses a question "Can elves even get drunk?" I know that Legolas is difficult to get drunk... but I think Thedas elves can get just as hammered as a human. Eh. I'm fucking with Bioware's story, what's a few drunken elves anyway?


	3. Too Much Information

A/N: I like humor. And every so often, Fenris has a damn good sense of it. So, this is a short little bit referring to Isabela asking about what color Fenris' underwear are.

Too Much Information

Hawke walked into the Hanged Man to see Isabela harassing Fenris.

"Come on, just one little hint? Are they blue?"

"I'm not telling you Isabela, so give up," Fenris growled. Hawke sat down next to them.

"What in Andraste's name are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to guess what color underwear Fenris is wearing, but he won't tell me if I'm right or not!"

"Huh. Are they blue Fenris?"

"Why are you getting in on this, Hawke?"

"They're not blue Isabela. He's not red. Are they white?" Fenris sighed.

"The two of you are impossible."

"Not white... Purple?" Isabela asked.

"No, no not purple... Red?" Fenris picked up his bottle of wine, still ignoring Hawke and Isabela.

"I've got it! Black!" Hawke said. Fenris glared at both of them.

"You're never going to guess right."

"We'll never guess right? How is that possible? We've named nearly every color."

"Exactly." Hawke laughed. He got it.

"What do you mean 'exactly'?" Isabela asked. Fenris looked to Hawke, who only smirked and shook his head.

"I'm going home," Fenris said getting up.

"But- wait!" He left, leaving Hawke laughing.

"What did he mean by that?"

"Isabela, think about it, we'll never guess what color they are even if we were to guess every color."

"So... He doesn't wear any?" Isabela said.

"Not as it seems." Isabela laughed.

"Makes sense. Would be hard to with those leggings. Of course, he may just not be today."

"Well, I tell you what, if I ever manage to sleep with Fenris, I'll tell you what's under those leggings," Hawke said. Isabela smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Merrill now joined them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Merrill... under your leggings, do you wear underwear?" Isabela asked.

"Of course! It's cold in the mountains..." Hawke held back laughter.

"Isabela, don't corrupt Merrill too much alright? I'm going home." Hawke sighed, and returned home, hoping he hadn't upset Fenris too much. He found the elf standing in his doorway.

"Fenris... I apologize for Isabela just in general and for my rudeness at the Hanged Man." Fenris smiled.

"You are fine Hawke. I came by to give you something actually," He said going toward his side pouch on his belt. After a few seconds, he pulled out a small silver amulet.

"You got me a gift?" Fenris blushed.

"I was out wandering the markets in Hightown and saw it. That's the Amell crest is it not?" Hawke looked closer at the amulet. It did have the Amell crest.

"Thank you Fenris. Do you know who this belonged to?" Hawke asked.

"Um... No. I just saw the crest."

"I believe it was my grandfather's. Gamlen probably pawned it when he was in debt." Leandra came into the foyer.

"Gryffin have you... is that... oh maker! That's your grandfather's amulet!" She said looking at it. Hawke laughed.

"So I was correct."

"Yes. It usually goes to the eldest son of the Amell house, which is now you. Where did you find it anyway?"

"I didn't. Fenris did."

"Ah, you are Fenris I take it?" Leandra asked. Fenris nodded.

"And you must be Leandra Hawke. I am pleased to meet you."

"I am pleased to meet you as well. My son speaks of you quite often," Leandra said. Hawke blushed slightly.

"Really? Hawke speaks of me?" Fenris asked.

"Mother, don't you have something to be doing? Like making sure Sandal doesn't blow up the estate?" Leandra laughed.

"All right, all right. I'll leave you be."

"Hawke..."

"Ignore my mother Fenris... please..." Hawke said blushing and looking at the floor. Fenris only smiled.

"It was nice to meet your mother, and see your new estate."

"Ah, yes. Well you're welcome here any time you wish to visit. If I'm not around I'm sure Bhodan will open the door for you. Oh, and thank you for the amulet."

"Of course Hawke. I'll be at my mansion should you need anything." Hawke smiled.

"Thank you, Fenris."

* * *

A/N: Fenris is very passionate, I'll say that, but there's a mild lack of sweetness. Sometimes, I like it so sweet my teeth hurt. Review! :)


	4. Night Terrors

Night Terrors

AN: So this is an alteration on the story. The Night Terrors quest I felt needed a touch more love between Fenris and Hawke. Assume that they have NOT slept together yet, but Fenris has told Hawke about his escape. I'm cutting to the chase and this is when the demon is trying to tempt Fenris.

Hawke drew his sword, prepared for battle.

"I could give you the power Fenris..."

"No, Fenris, this is everything you are against! Accepting help from a demon makes you just as bad as the magisters!

" "Name the price, and I will do it," Fenris replied. Hawke shook his head.

"No! You can't do this!"

"Kill Hawke." Hawke defended himself quickly.

"Don't do this Fenris. I know you! You're not like this! Please, I care about you!" he yelled. Hawke turned, and slashed through the demon. Fenris fell to the floor. He then faded away. Hawke hoped that he was alright, and hurried forward to confront Fenyril.

When they got back, Fenris was looking really upset with himself. They separated, and Hawke went to his home.

"Hey, can we talk?" Fenris looked down.

"I… yes. I'm sorry. It was so easy for me to fall prey to that demon…"

"They could have tempted any of us Fenris."

"But you resisted. You're a strong man Hawke," Fenris said. Hawke smiled.

"You're strong too Fenris." Fenris scoffed.

"Strong indeed. I'm so strong to fall prey to a demon."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Hawke reached out to touch Fenris' cheek. The elf caught his hand, and cast it aside.

"I… I am sorry. I don't let people touch me," he replied. Hawke sat back defeated.

"Right. I knew that. I don't know why-"

"It's not your fault. I… Maybe someday I'll get over it."

"How long has it been?"

"Years. At least six, probably more," Fenris said staring into the fire.

"That's horrible. How can you go that long without feeling another's touch? Even if it's not sexual?"

"…I've never told you what Denarius would do to me." Hawke's eyes widened. Fenris spoke in a low monotone, trying not to remember, but all of the memories flooding forward anyway. Hawke felt guilt as he recalled all the things he wanted to do to Fenris. _But I want to do those things out of love, _he tried to reassure. But he still felt dirty for even thinking it.

"Fenris, I had no idea-"

"That's because I hid it from you. I didn't want you to know… I thought you'd think lesser of me for it. You'd think I was weak."

"I could never think you're weak. It takes a strong man to endure… that." Hawke wanted to come forward and hold him, but he stopped himself, knowing that would only make things worse.

"He would throw me to the floor and take me. Like I was his to own. Every time I felt such pain… I… I have nightmares. Still. No matter where I run, I cannot escape him. He's in my head."

"Fenris…" Hawke now sat beside him, not touching him, but beside him. And both men wanted to just reach out and hold the other, but both didn't have the courage.

"Thank you." It was so quiet Hawke almost didn't hear it. He turned.

"For what?"

"Listening to me whine." Hawke laughed.

"It's only because you're pretty." Fenris joined in the laughter.

"I shall endeavor to continue that then. I enjoy your company. And Hawke…"

"Yes Fenris?"

"Someday, I'll get over this. Someday, I'll let you touch me. I promise." Hawke only smiled, as he left the manor.

"I want to let you touch me… and that's what makes it worse."

* * *

A/N: I know this is an odd thought, but I love the idea that Fenris doesn't let other people touch him. It makes that moment in Hawke's manor more powerful. Reveiws are apperciated!


	5. I'll Protect You

A/N: I originally wrote this backwards, , so I had to go back and fix it. I'm playing Final Fantasy XIII Right now, and I'm underwhelmed, so this has to hold my attention. … and I feel like I'm writing this word a lot lately considering I haven't given anyone a cheesecake recipe… lemon. ^^

I'll Protect You

Hawke and his party travelled toward the mountains, but were stopped by a group of slavers. He glared up at them as they started to speak.

"You are in possession of stolen property! Back away and you will not be harmed!" One yelled. Hawke took offense, and drew his sword, standing in front of Fenris.

"You will not have him!" His anger had escalated so high that he went into a fury, attacking all the slavers, cutting them down like they were made out of feathers. When only one remained, he dropped his sword and pushed his knee into the slaver's back. He grabbed the slaver's head and bashed it into the ground.

"Who sent you!" Hawke growled.

"Please don't kill me!" Hawke punched him in the face.

"Hawke, wait," Fenris said as the warrior drew his sword again. He looked to Fenris' deep green eyes, and dropped the weapon.

"Where is he?" Fenris asked the slaver.

"Who?" "Denarius. I am not a fool."

"It's his apprentice... Hadriana. She's in a cavern, on the Wounded Coast," The slaver replied.

"I know where they are," Fenris said. He grabbed the slaver, and snapped his neck like a twig.

"Let's go find Hadriana."

They went into the cavern, and cut their way through slaver after slaver, then found a woman dressed in robes; Hadriana. Fenris grabbed her.

"Wait! I have information! Please, don't kill me!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Fenris asked. Hawke motioned for Aveline and Isabela to block her exit.

"You have a sister!" Fenris listened to her information, then turned to Hawke. He gave a single nod.

Fenris smirked, and thrust his hand through her chest, and crushed her heart.

"Fenris, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?

" "No! I don't want to talk about it!" Hawke put his hand on the elf's shoulder.

"It's okay-" Fenris pushed him away. Then Hawke realized what he'd done, looking at his hand in almost horror.

"I don't need you comforting me!" He stormed off, and they left the caverns. Fenris went home, and opened another bottle of wine, then realized what he'd done. He sighed, and went to Hawke's estate, where Hawke was pacing.

"Fenris! I've been worried about you!" He said hurrying toward the man he loved.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. Seeing her reminded me of the hatred I possess, the vengeance I wish for... I'm truly no better than Anders." Hawke shook his head.

"You are nothing like Anders. He has no true reason for vengeance."

"None do, Hawke."

"If I had been enslaved, I would want the man who had allowed it dead just as much as you do," Hawke replied.

"You're wrong… I'm sorry… I really should go…"

"Fenris you don't have to go…" Hawke grabbed his shoulder, this time knowing exactly what he was doing. Fenris reacted violently, pinning him to the wall, his frame lit up in blue. Their lips crashed together in a messy but passionate kiss. Hawke pulled away.

"…I want this," Fenris said.

"Are you sure?"

"More than I have ever been in my life." Hawke picked up the elf, and carried him upstairs, no one else home. He pulled off his own tunic and slid out of his boots. Fenris pulled off his gloves and breastplate. More of the lyrium markings were visible now. Fenris looked self conscious.

"I… I have never done this willingly before…" Hawke sat on the edge of the bed.

"We can take this slower, Fenris." The elf crawled toward Hawke, and kissed him again.

"I have to get over this Hawke. I can't have him haunt me my whole life, and never enjoy myself."

"This isn't the only way Fenris. I've had my share of sex in life, I don't need it from you if you're not comfortable with it." Fenris sighed.

"You don't understand. When I think of you… every time I think of you… I get this feeling, I… I want it Hawke." He swore in a different language, and looked at the floor.

"I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it. I'm not going to be offended."

"Well, I have to… stroke myself… to get rid of it." Hawke turned sharply. So his thoughts at night were not only his. Fenris was bright red.

"So… while you do that, what do you think about?" Fenris looked into Hawke's eyes.

"I think of you doing it to me. And your mouth…" Hawke kissed him again

"I… I feel that I've missed something," Fenris said. Hawke pulled him into his lap, and kissed his forehead.

"That's a good thing, Fenris. Lay back." He did as asked, and Hawke gently pulled off the rest of his clothes. The elf was surprisingly comfortable being naked with Hawke. He smiled a little. Hawke slid out of his pants, and knelt over Fenris. The golden light of the fire danced over Fenris' skin. Hawke could see all of the lyrium marks, the one's he'd never seen. His fingers traced them from his chest down to his waist. Fenris relaxed.

"I… I've never let anyone touch them… Hawke…"

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No." Hawke smiled, and gently stroked Fenris' cock. He let out a cry of pleasure, which caused Hawke to smirk. His own erection throbbed, but he ignored it. Tonight was for Fenris. He kissed the elf, then gently kissed down his neck, chest and stomach. Fenris' eyes closed.

"Hawke… I've never… felt like this…"

"It seems you've missed out on a lot Fenris." His tongue danced across Fenris' hips, closer and closer but not quite touching his now hard cock.

"Hawke…"

"Shh. Don't talk. Just feel." Fenris nodded, and Hawke gently licked the tip of Fenris' cock and a few drops of precum met his tongue. He took Fenris in his mouth, and gently cupped his balls. Fenris was moaning loudly. Hawke moved back to his chest, and kissed Fenris' neck.

"I want you inside me, Fenris," he whispered. Hawke felt Fenris shudder.

"Hawke, I don't know how…" As he said those words, Hawke felt Fenris' cock hit his thigh.

"Well, your body seems to know." He rolled over on his back, and Fenris sat up, looking a little nervous. Hawke took his hands in his own.

"Don't worry about being gentle Fenris. I'm used to this." Fenris nodded, and positioned himself between Hawke's legs. He shyly pushed one of Hawke's legs back a little.

"I'm yours Fenris. Do whatever you wish." He pulled Hawke's leg onto his shoulder, causing Hawke to moan. Fenris slid a little into Hawke's tight entrance. Hawke moaned. Fenris hesitated.

"Don't hold back." The elf nodded and thrust to the hilt into Hawke. He let out a cry of pleasure, filling Fenris with confidence. He pulled slowly out of Hawke, hearing a whimper from the warrior. Fenris pushed back in quickly.

"Fenris!" Hearing his name from Hawke's lips encouraged him, and he sped up, thrusting faster and harder. Hawke's head hit the headboard hard. Fenris almost stopped, but realized Hawke hadn't even noticed it happened. The elf reached to Hawke, and started to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts. As he got closer, things started to flash in Fenris' mind. He pushed the thoughts away, trying to concentrate on Hawke. Both of them were breathing heavy and neither had spoken actual words in a while. Fenris could feel his climax coming close.

"Gryffin…"

"Now Fenris!" He came, still thrusting his hips against Hawke, and in that moment, all of his memories flashed back. It was all there again. He pulled out of Hawke, and collapsed beside him, his stomach covered in a white sticky mess. Then, as Hawke started to kiss him, it all slipped away again.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said gently. Fenris nodded, as Hawke cleaned the mess from his stomach and chest, then his own. He and Fenris both slid back into their pants, and laid down together. Hawke fell asleep. But Fenris was thinking, trying to recall his memories. None of them were there.

* * *

Hawke awoke with a smile on his face several hours later, and rolled over, hoping to kiss Fenris, but saw he was dressed and leaning against the fireplace.

"Was it… That bad?" Fenris turned quickly.

"Hm? No… it was fine." Hawke looked down. Fine. Fenris shook his head, and corrected himself.

"Fine is… inadequate. It was better than I could have possibly imagined."

"Then why aren't you over here"

"My memories… they returned." Hawke sat up.

"Maybe we should do this more often then! That's great!" Fenris looked down. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of Hawke.

"You don't understand how hard this is for me. I had everything, then it was just gone in an instant… I can't… I can't…" Tears. So close to crying. Hawke stood, and hugged him.

"We can work through this."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a fool. I just wanted to be happy… just for a while.." He started to leave. Hawke grabbed the elf's shoulder, and pulled him back against his chest.

"You can't leave just like that Fenris, I won't let you," Hawke said. Fenris looked down. He was on the verge of tears.

"Hawke... I'm not ready for this. It... It's painful." Hawke let out a breath, and let go of Fenris.

"I... I will not make you stay."

"I'm sorry Hawke. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Hawke sat defeated on his bed, and heard the front door to the estate shut.

"I have already forgiven you, Fenris."

* * *

Fenris stormed back to his home, holding back tears until he got inside. As soon as the door shut, he began to cry. He went for a bottle of wine, and started to drink, but in it, found no comfort. Nothing in his life had ever made him hurt as much as leaving Hawke had. He would happily take the pain of the lyrium being embedded in his skin again than to endure the pain of loosing Hawke. The elf started to throw books and papers to the floor in anger and agony. After a few minutes of kicking and screaming, he stopped, and collapsed into his chair. "Fenris… you fool…" He sighed and stared into the fire, wanting nothing more than Hawke's arms, but knowing by walking out, he had ruined it.

* * *

Hawke got dressed and went to the Hanged Man, hoping to find the company of Isabela or Varric. Neither of them were there. He sighed and ordered a drink. Anders was sitting in the corner, and noticed Hawke.

"Hawke! I saw Fenris going to your house... Might I ask what happened?"

"I... I would rather not talk about it actually," Hawke replied. Anders looked at him.

"You slept with him didn't you? Why would you do something like that? He hates all mages just because of one bad experience!"

"One bad experience? That's what you're calling it? He has lyrium embedded in his skin you heartless bastard! Fenris doesn't even know his real name, where he's from, what family he has, nothing! All because of a mage. I think his grudge is well placed, especially with knowing you."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Why are you so upset? Shouldn't you be happy? Or was he that bad?" Hawke grabbed Anders by the throat, getting the attention of everyone in the bar. He relaxed and let the mage go.

"I'm not talking about it."

"If it was bad, then I'm sure I can show you how it's done," Anders said. Hawke gave him a very cold glare.

"Fenris was not 'bad'. He was... everything I'd hoped for, and more. So you can stuff your offer to have sex with me, and find some other hopeless soul."

"Maker, I had no idea you could be so... callous."

"Only when fools ask endless questions and sputter stupidity." Anders grabbed Hawke's arm. He turned.

"Hawke, I care about you, I really do. If Fenris hurt you-"

"Then it's not your business. I don't need a babysitter Anders. I can take care of myself."

"Gryffin..."

"Do not use my first name."

"You let Fenris use it!"

"I love him!" Hawke shouted. Anders went silent, as did the entire Hanged Man. He shook his head.

"That's a sad thing then. Because he doesn't love you, I do Hawke."

"Anders, you know nothing of Fenris. And because of both of your prejudices you probably never will. He... he is more than you can ever be to me. And I'm not sorry about it."

"Fine. Be that way Hawke. I... I thought you were the one who could stand beside me even through everything."

"This has nothing to do with you being a mage Anders. I love Fenris, and there isn't a man or woman in this world than can change that." Anders walked away, not looking back, and for several weeks, did not speak to Hawke. He didn't care, he was too busy being upset about the man he really loved.

* * *

A/N: Well… the lemon was fun… and I really wanted to make the Anders stuff more violent… but I don't think it needs that much violence when there's so much sex. Anyway, reviews are greatly apperciated!


	6. All That Remains

All that Remains

A/N: I felt that after your mother dies Fenris is a little cold. So I'm going to warm up his heart a little, because I feel like if he loves Hawke as much as he seems to, a hug would have at least been in order for the Champion.

Hawke ran toward Fenris' mansion, knowing that he was exactly what he needed.

"Hawke, it's late. What do you need?" Fenris asked.

"My mother. She's missing and there were white lilies left at my house," Hawke explained.

"White lilies? You don't think that mage has her?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"We need to find Aveline and go after your mother," Fenris said as he grabbed his sword. Hawke nodded and they started to run toward the Keep, running into Aveline as they did.

"Hawke! Fenris! What's going on!"

"Aveline! My mother is missing! I think that mage took her!" Hawke explained. She turned to the guard with her.

"Brenan, return to the barracks, have the entire guard on the lookout for Leandra Hawke and any sign of strange mages. Anyone who can be spared should search in Darktown," Aveline ordered.

"Yes captain," she replied turning and running back toward the barracks.

"In case... he's hurt her... we should bring Anders..." Hawke said. Aveline nodded.

"I agree. Let's go find him." They went to Darktown hurrying toward Anders' clinic. Luckily, the mage was there.

"Anders, I need help. My mother..."

"The mage found her. Come on, let's go," Anders said. The whole group ran to Lowtown to find Gamlen questioning a young boy, and a blood trail.

"This blood is fresh," Aveline pointed out.

"If we follow it, we may find your mother." Hawke nodded, and started to follow the trail of blood. They entered the foundry.

"Hawke. This is where we found the bones..." Fenris said.

"I know that Fenris." They carried on through the foundry, and found a crazed man standing with Hawke's mother.

"Let her go!" They started to fight, taking out demons and abominations alike, then, Fenris struck down the mage himself. Hawke ran to his mother.

"Mom!" He said catching her as she fell.

"I knew you'd find me..."

"You know me. Always here to save the day." Fenris went to Hawke's side. He put an arm around Hawke's shoulders.

"There's nothing I can do for her Hawke. His magic was keeping her alive, nothing else," Anders said. Hawke held back tears.

"I will always be proud of you, my son. I'll be with Carver and your father now...but you'll be all alone."

"Tell father and Carver hello for me." Her eyes closed, never to open again. Hawke looked down.

"I know my words won't mean much, but I'm sorry," Fenris said. He let his mother's body lie on the ground, and turned to hug Fenris. The elf accepted him in his arms and let a tear slide down his cheek. Aveline put her hand on Anders' shoulder, and motioned for them to exit.

"I need to go home and tell Gamlen," Hawke said. Fenris nodded.

"If you need me, I'll be there."

"...Come by later. I'd like the company." Hawke stood, and left. Leaving Fenris alone, looking over Leandra.

"I'm sorry Hawke..." he whispered as he followed him out.

* * *

Hawke went into his room, and sat on his bed, trying not to cry. Fenris walked in.

"Hawke, I'm not very good at this, but I'm here for whatever you need." Hawke stood, and went to the elf, embracing him, and crying. Fenris held the distraught man, gently stroking his hair.

"What was your mother like?"

"I don't remember. I don't even know if she is alive or dead."

"I'm sorry."

"I wish I had gotten to know yours more though. She was a great woman, Gryffin."

"You used my name." Fenris smiled.

"Yes, I did. I really don't know what else I can say to you Hawke."

"Say something. Anything."

"Some say death is but a journey. Does that help?"

"They say when you die, you return to the Maker."

"I've heard that as well. I don't feel that these moments should be filled with empty talk."

"Then don't. Fill them with something more meaningful." Fenris closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against Hawke's. He gently pressed his lips to Hawke's. They parted, and Fenris embraced Hawke again.

"I know you don't believe me, and I don't expect you to, but it will heal. Your memories of her will be the important thing."

"You're right Fenris. I just feel like everything has been taken from me. First, my father dies, then the Blight takes my home, my friends and my brother. I come to Kirkwall, think I'm done with it all, then the damned darkspawn corruption takes my sister from me. Then, to make all of it worse, my mother is killed by a madman. What do I have left?"

"You have friends still. Isabela, Aveline, Varric, even Anders and Merrill, all of them are still there. "

"What about you Fenris?" Hawke asked.

"I... I am here if you need me. But Gryffin..." Fenris looked away from him. Hawke put a hand on Fenris' cheek, and met his eyes.

"I understand Fenris. Having you as a friend, is far better than not at all."

"Is there anything I can do to help you Hawke?" Gryffin smiled.

"I think you've done enough for today. Oh, shit. I was supposed to meet Isabela and Merrill in the Hanged Man half an hour ago." Fenris nodded.

"You should go. Have a drink, clear you head. Get out of the house. I'll be at my home -brooding- if you need me." Hawke laughed.

"Thank you Fenris. I... I needed this."

"I'm here for whatever you need."

"I know. And Fenris, if you need anything, come see me."

"I will Hawke."

"And one last thing," Hawke said stopping Fenris as he left.

"Yes, Hawke?" "Call me Gryffin."

"Gryffin. Of course," Fenris replied smiling. Both men exited the mansion.

* * *

"Hawke! I didn't expect you to show... after what happened," Isabela said.

"I am fine."

"Strange. I thought after someone lost their parents they'd be a bit sad."

"I am sad Merrill, but I cannot let my sadness interfere with what needs to be done. I have mourned enough," Hawke replied. Then, oddly, Merrill noticed his eyes were red.

"Hawke... Have you been... crying?" she asked. Hawke sighed.

"Can't hide anything from you two can I? Yes, I was crying. But I am fine now."

"Why is that Hawke? Your cheeks are getting quite rosy..." Merrill said.

"I think I know. Fenris came to see you didn't he?" Isabela guessed.

"Yes. He did."

"I want details Hawke!" The warrior sighed and laughed.

"He just came to comfort me. Fenris held me, and he kissed me once. That is all," he explained.

"You are no fun at all Hawke. That's all?" Isabela said, "surely you two have been in bed together!" Hawke looked down.

"Was it that bad?" He looked up again at the captain.

"No. It was rather the opposite. What happened however, is between me and Fenris. I'm sorry Isabela." She nodded.

"I understand. So are you two together, or not?" She asked.

"I... am unsure. We shall see, I suppose." Hawke started to drink, but smiled at the thought that one day, Fenris would return to

* * *

A/N: It's sad to think Fenris and Hawke loose three years there. That seems like a long time to not talk about what happened. Then again, what makes sense in Dragon Age II? Review! :)


	7. I Promised I Would Be There

I Promised I Would Be There

A/N: I'm rewriting a bit of what happens during the whole Denarius confrontation. I want to make Hawke more of a hero archetype. It's just what I do. Plus, Adam said that he wasn't satisfied with how Denarius dies. Hawke followed Fenris into the Hanged Man, Aveline and Varric close behind.

"Varania!" Fenris said, "I... I remember you. We used to play in our master's courtyard while mother worked... you called me..."

"Leto. That is your name." Hawke turned to see a very well dressed mage, and knew what had happened.

"Fenris, we need to leave," he said. The elf looked up to see Denarius.

"You sold me out!"

"I had no choice!" She said. Hawke drew his sword.

"She is doing what she is supposed to do." Denarius said. Fenris growled.

"Quite the master you have now Fenris. The Champion of Kirkwall! " he added. Hawke joined Fenris in growling.

"You'll be handing him over now." Hawke looked to the man he loved, and back to Denarius.

"He is not my slave nor is he yours and you will not have him! Not while I still stand!" He ran at full speed toward the mage, who had summoned demons to attack. They started to carve their way through the fray, Fenris and Hawke enjoying the fight far more than Aveline and Varric. Both of them wanted vengeance for what had been done. Finally, they came to Denarius. Hawke knocked the staff from his hand, and grabbed him by the collar.

"You will not have Fenris!" Denarius yelled, "he belongs to me!"

"He belongs to no one. No more will he turn every corner wondering what you are plotting, no more will he worry that what he does will cause him to be captured by you once again, no more will he look at a mage and see _you. _Fenris is his own man, and he will be free of you. He is not your little wolf anymore." Hawke threw Denarius at the wall, and drew his sword. Bringing it to the mage's throat.

"End him, Gryffin."

Hawke swung his blade around, decapitating the magister. Fenris looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He went toward his sister now pushing her to the floor.

"You don't understand! I was to be his apprentice!" Fenris scowled.

"I was betrayed so you could become a magister? Magic rots everything I love." He moved forward to kill her.

"Please! Stop him!"

"Fenris, she's your sister. Mine is a mage as well, and you know she is a good person." He hesitated, then let her go.

"Go!" Fenris yelled. She stood, and started to run, but halfway to the door stopped and turned.

"You say you never wanted this, but you did. You fought for it. And with the boon from it, you asked for the freedom of me and mother," Varania said. Fenris was on the verge of tears looking at her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Freedom was no reward. I'd say you got the better end of the deal, Leto." With that, she left. Hawke looked to Fenris.

"She was all I had left. And now she is gone. I am truly alone now," Fenris said looking at the ground.

"I'm here, Fenris. Just as you were for me." The wolf turned to face Hawke, and landed in his arms.

"Magic has taken everything but you from me," he said.

"And the same for me." Fenris pulled away.

"I want to be elsewhere." Hawke nodded.

"Aveline, Varric, can you take care of this?" he asked.

"Of course Hawke," Aveline replied. Hawke walked in silence with Fenris to his mansion. Both men sat down in his study.

"Denarius is gone. My sister is gone. What do I do now?"

"Start living."

"How? I've always been running. I don't know what to do," Fenris said with a sigh.

"I don't either. But wherever I go, and whatever I do, I hope you're there with me." Fenris stood, and looked at Hawke with a smile.

"I hope that as well. We never talked about what happened between us three years ago," he said.

"You didn't want to."

"Yes. And I shouldn't have left. If I could go back and do it again, I would have stayed. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgave you three years ago Fenris, but, I want to know, why did you leave?" Hawke replied. Fenris sighed.

"I was a coward. The memories... the pain... it was too much. I... If I could go back, I wouldn't have left. I would have told you how I felt."

"How is that Fenris?"

"That nothing would hurt me more than not having you at my side," Fenris said coming toward Hawke.

"I feel the same."

"You know, you said something to Denarius that wasn't entirely true. You claimed I belong to no one. But my heart belongs to you, Gryffin." Hawke stood, and kissed Fenris. Both men sat down again, this time on a bench by the fire.

"So, what do I call you? Fenris or Leto?" "I am your wolf, Gryffin. Call me Fenris. Leto has no meaning to me."

Gryffin spent the night there, and knew with his little wolf at his side, nothing would come to harm either of them.

* * *

A/N: These two are too cute. And fun to write. I have a few more of these to go. :) Reviews are greatly apperciated, as always!


	8. A Murder of Crows

A Murder of Crows

A/N: I love when the two gorgeous elves clash. It's amusing. This is when we run into Zevran Arainai in the Varterral cave.

"You're not what I expected," Hawke said looking over Zevran. Fenris was already growling.

"You're the Champion of Kirkwall! My Soren has spoken quite fondly of you," Zevran said.

"Soren? I don't ever remember knowing a Soren..." Hawke thought to himself, then realized who Soren was, "wait! The hero of Fereldan! They know of me there?"

"Of course! You may not realize it, but you killed many slavers that were taking elves from Fereldan, so they could escape. Do you not remember King Alistair?"

"Of course. I did not know that the Hero of Fereldan knew of me."

"And I did not know that when I met Ser Hawke he'd be so handsome."

"You'd better watch your tongue Antivan," Fenris growled. The assassin looked to Fenris.

"Oh? Why is that? What are you? You look elven... but those markings... You are fearsome my friend," Zevran said. Hawke now took offense.

"Those markings are a curse, and he is an elf. He also happens to be my lover."

"My sincerest apologies. You must be a Tevinter slave, are you not?"

"Not anymore, and I will rip your heart from your chest if you continue to speak," Fenris growled.

"I seriously suggest you do as he asks. Fenris will not usually hurt anyone if I ask him not to, but he doesn't very well tolerate scoundrels," Hawke said. Now Isabela, who'd went looking around the cave for treasure, appeared behind Hawke.

"I found a nice stack of gold, a few pieces of armor, and and... Zevran?" she said looking to the elf.

"Isabela!"

"You know him? Why am I not surprised?" Fenris asked. Zevran started laughing.

"I thought you said your lover didn't tolerate scoundrels? Isabela is a bigger scoundrel than I."

"Isabela has proven her loyalty, for the time being... how do you know her anyway?" Hawke replied.

"How does anyone know Isabela?"

"Keep that up and you'll never know Isabela again," She growled. Hawke and Fenris both laughed.

"So, are you going to take me back, or let me go?"

"Isabela? What's you opinion?"

"I've had better," she replied. Hawke shook his head.

"I mean, should we let him go?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course!"

"I trust her. You're free to go." They went to the Antivian Crow camp to see Zevran again.

"Why you think you can kill people like Hawke and the Warden I'll never know," Zevran said.

"I wonder all the time..." The group killed all the Crows, and Zevran turned toward Hawke.

"Thank you, Ser Hawke. I suppose I should be on my way now. Unless you'd like to take some time to... get to know each other? I have quite nimble fingers, I am the son of a whore you see. " Zevran asked. Fenris drew his sword again and put it to Zevran's throat.

"The only thing you'll 'get to know' is what these markings are for," Fenris said. Zevran now actually looked afraid.

"He warned you. Fenris will kill you." The less racy elf put his sword away and turned toward Hawke. He took Fenris in his arms.

"I'm afraid my body belongs to him."

"I never said you had to come alone Ser Hawke," Zevran added. Fenris growled.

"The most I'd ever touch you is shoving my hand through your chest so I can rip out your bloody heart, whore."

"I did help the hero of Fereldan kill the Archdemon and I'm his lover. I don't die so easily," Zevran retorted. Isabela shook her head.

"You obviously haven't seen what Fenris can do. He sticks his hand through people and crushes their hearts!" Isabela said.

"Okay, no one is killing anyone. Zevran is close to the Hero of Fereldan, and it would seem Isabela. And you wouldn't want to kill Fenris, because if you think you failed in killing Ser Soren, you don't want to fight me and Fenris," Hawke replied.

"Well, Isabela? For old time's sake?" Zevran asked.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" He and Isabela left, leaving Hawke, Aveline and Fenris shaking their heads.

"I can't decide if he's an assassin then a whore, or a whore then an assassin," Aveline said.

"Probably a whore first. It's harder to seduce someone once they're dead," Fenris replied. Hawke shook his head.

"Shall we leave Isabela and go home? My bed is calling..." Hawke said. Fenris' eyebrow rose. Aveline laughed.

"I'll wait here for Isabela, you two can go back to Hightown."

"Even if we're just going to get drunk, tumble then not move till morning?" Hawke asked. She laughed.

"Sounds like a good idea for you two. Go. I'll take care of the whores."

"Thank you Aveline," Fenris said.

"Oh, if you do come by later, make sure you knock before going into my bedroom," Hawke added as the two left. Aveline shook her head and found a spot to sit and wait.

"You owe me one Hawke!"

* * *

A/N: So, what's a few drunken elves? ... again? XD And I still do love Zevran. I don't really know why. He's just entertaining. Reviews are apperciated as always!


End file.
